A Night In The Hotel
by DeathCalledForWrestling
Summary: The WWE Superstars are staying at a infamous hotel, and they are encountered by more than just their fans.
1. The Arrival

There were voices, soft whispers to be exact, sounding from a near by room

_**Author:**__ Mandee  
__**warning:**__ bad language for now.  
__**Disclaimer**__: I own nobody and not the wwe. I wish._

_There were voices, soft whispers to be exact, sounding from a near by room. The coolness of the hallway made the hair stand up on his neck. "Why does this place look so damn familiar?", Adam Copeland thought to himself. He stood still, unaware of what to do with the odd voices. He had his room key gripped into his palm; and inserted it into the door, twisting slowly in order to be able to hear the sounds around him. With precaution, he was able to open his door and get inside before anything else were to occur. He placed his bags on the king sized bed, and laid down to rest. A loud ring came from his pocket; and he answered it.___

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam, are you already settled in?" _It was Randy Orton._

"Yeah, I actually just got inside. This place is fu-oh that reminds me, does this hotel look familiar to you?"

"Dude, that's exactly what me and Phil were thinking. He said this hotel was from a movie..."

"Well, which one..?" _Adam's voice a bit dull._

"I don't know, he couldn't remember. I know it was a horror flick."

"Okay, so anyways, are we all meeting up somewhere? I remembered Stephanie saying something about a meeting."

"That's right; we are going to meet in the lobby. This place is so fucking big though, I think I might get lost. What's your room number, man?"

"It's room 1408."

"Wasn't that the room that the guy stayed in, for that one scary mo-" He was cut off short by Adam.

"Yeah yeah, that stupid King book, about the haunted hotel room, I got it. Thankfully this isn't the hotel, I know that… and besides it wasn't a real hotel…or so I think".

"Okay, um alright well I'll see you there in a bit, bye". _He hung up and Adam was left again with the whispers._

_He slowly ended up taking a nap, which seemed like eternity. Suddenly a loud 'bang' was at his door. Adam reached for his cell phone, and checked the time. It was ten minutes after Randy had called him, he sat up and got on his feet_.

"Yeah, hold on." _the knocking continued.__  
_  
"Dude, chill out, I'm getting there." _At that, Adam opened his door and was met with the cold air of the corridor. Shivers ran down his spine, the eerie feeling around him, covered him like a thick blanket. He noticed he was beginning to sweat...he looked down the corridor to his right and then to his left. He huffed, and closed his door. He set his forehead against the door's cold wood, and closed his eyes. BANG BANG BANG! Adam fell backwards with a jolt of shock and fear. Someone had knocked on his door. ___

"Who's' there!?" _He yelled out._

"Adam, it's me Orton, come on let's go, or we'll be late for the meeting."_ Randy Orton responded._

_Trying to calm himself down, Adam pulled his hair back and regained his breathing. He walked to the door, and opened it to see a very impatient Randy._

"Whoa, are you alright? You look like you just saw something unpleasant."

"Nah, I just woke up, nothing more. Just let me get my cell phone, and we are out." _Placing the cell in his pocket, Randy stepped aside into the hallway as Adam locked his room door._

_Both men walked side by side, and Adam was still shaken up abit._

"Alright, what happened? There's' something your not telling me, now what is it?" _Randy asked him with a sense of real concern._

"I know this is going to sound real fucking childish, but I swear that I heard whispers around that hallway I'm at."

"...It's a big ass hotel, man. Of course you're going to start hearing shit, and you know it's all in your head. Remember that everyone thinks they see or hear something, but it's what they WANT to hear or see. It's all psychological. Not all real, okay?"

"I know, I know. I guess that can be a option. Are we almost there? I seriously can't figure out this damn place."

_Randy Orton and Adam walked into a big lobby that had chairs and tables. John Bradshaw Layfield, Paul Levesque, Jeff Hardy, and many others were already seated and talking amongst them. Some glanced at the two men, and noticed how Adam seemed abit pale. They sat at a table not to far from the rest._

"I bet Vince is going to tell us about the drug policy again..."

"Yeah I bet, because ya' know. Someone's hasn't been passing their test..." _Adam sees Jeff Hardy, Jeff gives him a nod to say 'what's up' and Adam returns the hello with a nod back. Randy tries to hold back a chuckle, and covers his mouth with his hand, smirks._

_A few more superstars arrive, and Vince and Stephanie have walked into the room. John Cena arrives abit after Vince, and sits near Randy and Adam. He tips his hat to them, and places a fist under his chin, to hold him up. Orton slowly glances at Adam, and Orton reads Adam's mouth that says "kiss ass". Both men slightly laugh and they give their attention to Vince and Stephanie who were waiting for the superstars to quiet down.___

"Hello all of you, and good evening. First off, I'd like to tell you that this isn't another meeting about drug policies. I and the creative team have brought you here for a couple of days to work on some skills. Such as the storylines and there's also going to be some autograph signings done here tomorrow evening. Now I-" _Oddly, she was interrupted by JBL, who rose up and said_ "This is a hotel, and we are in the middle of no where...how is there going to be a autograph signing?" _Many of the wrestlers nodded to that, and gave a questionable look to Stephanie McMahon who looked very upset._

"Well, this is a hotel. And it's a big hotel. A lot of people come here yearly, and so there is many guests who knew about the stars of wrestling that were going to be staying here. They came here; waiting for ya'll to arrive. So there." _She said the last two words with such poison it sunk into Bradshaw's skin, and he sat down without a word.___

_Some of the superstars laughed under their breath, including Umaga.___

"So, I hope everyone gets' settled in nice and tight. This is also your time to relax, so enjoy this moment, my father and I will see you all later." Stephanie and Vince McMahon walked away from the room, Vince waved to the wrestlers and everyone stayed in their seats. John was the first to speak.

"Huh, that's the first time I haven't heard Vince say a damn word at a meeting."

"Yeah, I mean you follow him around a lot, so you'd' know right?" _Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk said aloud. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He sat back in a cool style that made Maria Kanellis uneasy.__  
_  
"Anyways, I think there's more to it than they are saying. There was something unsettling with Vince's mood today.." _John said quietly.__  
_  
"I don't know what they are really up to, but I can tell that the whole autograph signing is real. There are a bunch of people around here, I saw them. But the whole 'skills training' shit, has to be a fluke." _Jeff Hardy said while seeing a strand of his hair._

"Hey Paul, let us in on some things. I know you know something about all this. "Chris_ Irvine spoke to the man known as Triple H. Who had already gotten out of his seat in order to follow his wife out the room too._

"In all honesty, I don't. Just because I'm with the daughter, doesn't mean I get told a lot of things. Most of it all is a surprise. She just said we were going to this hotel, signing some autographs, meeting some fans and that's about it. Why here? I have no clue; I guess people up here don't get to see some good celebrities that often." _Paul began walking out the lobby and again there was silence around the big room._

"Wow, this place IS pretty creepy. I was just getting into my room, and I swear I heard some whispers..." _Ashley Massaro was speaking softly to the brunette playboy bunny Maria. Maria had a scared look to her face, and she said softly back_, "Me and Candice heard the same thing, we thought it was just someone in another room...but we weren't sure."

_That caught Adam's ears, and he was trying hard to focus in on their conversation. Alexis Laree and Candice joined their rant of the spooky sounds, and had agreed to stay in the same room that night._

"I swear, that this place looks so damn familiar..." _Alexis said with a sense worry_


	2. Only the beginning

Author: Mandee

**Author:** Mandee  
**Warning:** A lot of cursing.  
**Disclaimer:** Own nothing of superstars, nope nope.

Later that night, while all the superstars headed to bed, some were not quite comfortable in the hotel. Adam walked around, and said his goodnight's to some of the wrestlers he spotted. Then he came upon his hallway to his room, it looked like nobody had been through it. "At least there are no sounds coming from anywhere", he said to himself. Unlocking his door, he pushed it open, but it would not budge. He tried again, pushing it hard as he could, but it was if someone was on the other side, pushing it back towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Adam yelled out with confusion and anger.

With one more push, the door opened and he fell forwards into his room. He felt cold, no not cold, but freezing. His room felt like it was a refrigerator, and his felt himself shaking. He stood up, and looked towards the open hall and put his hand out to the hallway. "It's warm out there, but it's cold in here…" He went back inside his room, leaving the door wide open. As he sat upon his bed and wondered, he heard footsteps outside in the hall. "Hello?" Adam spoke out. The footsteps got closer, and they were nearing his hotel room. He kept his eyes at the doorway. The footsteps were right next to his room, and then they stopped.

"Hey, who's there?" He shouted again.

Holding in a possible yell, Adam gripped the remote to the TV, for whatever reason he may need to throw it at the unknown person or thing. A hand appeared and it held the door frame, and in came John Cena with a smile on his face. Adam Copeland was furious to see that this was nothing but a trick to scare him.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell were you doing?"

John laughed, "I heard that you were experiencing some shit, and so I decided to come by. Why, I didn't scare ya', did I?" The blue eyed man patted Adam's shoulder.

"Man, you're an asshole. If you must know, I am experiencing some shit. It's this damn hotel. It's getting to me. . ." Adam rubbed his eyes, the fatigue was already showing in his face.

"You know, a lot of people around here are having the same problem. Like the girls, and even Chris, but he doesn't want anybody to know. I for one, have not seen or heard any shit going on. You hear that whispering everyone's been hearing? I haven't, but I'm asking."

"Yes! The whispering, and the weird ass knocking and now my room is fucking messing with me. Someone or something was trying to stop me from entering my room, explain that!" He sat up quickly and began pacing around his room. The fear in him now showed through his entire body.

"Someone tried to stop you from coming inside"

"Yes, like someone was on the other side of the fucking door."

"Who was in your room…" John thought.

"Nobody was in my room, man. That's the point! When I went inside, it was so damn cold in here. I think I'm losing it."

"I think that you need a long ass rest, and we will talk about it all tomorrow. This sounds all weird to me, and I'm a huge non-believer, so we will see what happens tomorrow. Try to get some sleep Adam, alright?" John was headed to the door, but he stopped midway. Adam looked at his on-screen enemy, and asked "What?" John's back was towards him.

"Did… you notice the door close?" Cena asked.

"No, I didn't."

"The door was wide open."

"I know, see what I'm telling you? Something is fucking with us, John."

John Cena stood watching the door in disbelief. He breathed in deep, taking in oxygen and then releasing the air. Both men didn't know what to do.

"Aight, I'm going to get out of here. See you tomorrow." The former WWE Champion opened the door, and walked out fast. Once again, Adam Copeland was left alone in his room only to be tormented by the sounds of the unknown. He got settled for the night; he brushed his teeth and slept in his bed with his boxers on. As he covered himself, he thought he could see the smoke coming from his mouth from breathing the cold air. Luckily he was able to sleep the whole night.

It was seven in the morning, and there was already a knock at Adam's door. It was a furious and hard knock. Groggy and half-awake, Adam rose up and opened the door and there in front of him was Ashley Massaro. She was gasping for air, and she seemed like she had been crying.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

"I … I was trying to take a shower and the water came out, but it turned to blood. I saw it with my own eyes, and it wasn't just bad water. It was blood! I know what the difference is. I was alone; Maria had got out of the room before I did. Oh my Lord, I know this might sound really stupid and unreal, but it's entirely true." The punk diva began to cry again, and she covered her face with her hands.

"Let me get fixed up real quick, I'll be out in a minute. If you want, you can stay in my room till' I'm out. I know there's a lot of sick shit happening."

At that, Ashley nodded and sat in his room. About ten minutes later, Adam had showered and gotten dressed quick. They both walked towards the lobby, where there had been some kind of ruckus. Chris Irvine, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Ken Kennedy and many others were talking loudly and swaying their hands with fury. Most of the divas were crying, and hugging each other.

Adam walked up to Paul, who seemed to be in thought as he sat in a chair far from the group.

"What's going on here?"

Paul looked up to see Adam and Ashley. "Well, as odd as it sounds, everyone is talking about the 'paranormal' things they've encountered. I haven't heard or seen anything, so I can't relate."

"Has Steph seen or heard shit?"

"No, she hasn't. Not so sure about Vince…" Paul Levesque's voice was fading.  
Adam and Ashley walked around, hearing the others talk and ask each other questions. Randy Orton ran up to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Alright, I totally believe there's something here. Forget all that psychological shit, forget it all!"

"Dude, what happened…What happened to you then?" Adam was beginning to get real worried.

"Last night in my room, I heard a whisper and it was right in my ear, I swear. I shook it off as nothing, and then out of no where this loud banging noise comes from outside my window…Dude I'm on the fucking second floor, now how can anybody be out there?"

Ashley gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Everyone was staring at Orton now; they had all heard him speak out loud. From the crowd of superstars, Cody Rhodes walked to Randy and held out his arm. There was a big red mark, like as if someone gripped him hard.

"Believe me, it can get much worse." He said.


	3. It's the Hard Truth

_Everyone stared at the red mark on Cody's arm; it had a purplish and bluish tint to as well. Randy, Adam and Ashley stood wide-eyed. The rest of the superstars were speechless and their mouths didn't seem to function. Randy held Cody's arm and examined the unknown mark on Rhode's skin._

"I was brushing my teeth this morning, and I looked into the mirror for a few minutes… then there was this black shape behind me. It was like a shadow. That's when I felt this gripping pain on my arm. I looked down, and the red mark was starting to show and the damn thing just vanished."

"That's some weird ass shit, but this is only the beginning, I'll tell you that." _Jeff Hardy spoke out._

"Alright, why don't we all sit down and talk this out? One by one, who ever have had an experience, please tell." _Maria told the group._

_The WWE Superstars sat down at their tables and Ken Kennedy was first up._

"We all know this place is big. I thought since it's so damn huge, that I could walk around peacefully. I was totally wrong. I was somewhere in the right wing of the hotel, and dudes I swear I heard someone following me. I literally heard heavy footsteps right behind my track. Every time I looked back, there was nobody, of course. I started pacing down the hall, and notice that the damn thing is catching up to me. I walk to my hotel room eventually and right at that moment, the footsteps sounded like they were going away. Like they were going down the other hall…"

_Nobody said anything to his story. Now it was Shawn Michaels turn._

"This is real crazy for me to even say this. Didn't think this kind of stuff would happen to a guy like me. I was praying before I went to bed last night, and I held my cross in my hands. I remember that I was in the middle of my prayer, and the bible next to me began to move. More like shake in place. I watched it for what seemed like a minute, and it stopped. I continued my prayer, but it started up again. It only shook when I started praying. Didn't know what to think of it. But it was clearly moving on its own."

_Everyone just sat and absorbed in the mysterious atmosphere. Candice Michelle hugged herself and she seemed very uncomfortable._

"Anyone else?" _Adam asked._

_The wrestlers shook their heads. It was only Ashley, Randy, Shawn, Ken, Cody and Adam who have seen and felt real threatened. Just then, Vince and Stephanie arrived into the lobby, with papers and a folder. Vince McMahon looked different in a way. Wearing his suit, yet his tie was missing. His hair not even done well._

"Hope you all had a great night's sleep. Today at one, there will be the autograph signing. I want John Cena, Paul Levesque, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho on that. As for the storyline discussions, I want John Layfield, Phil, Jeff and Matt Hardy, and the rest to meet here at five okay? Oh, and the divas will be signing autographs tomorrow afternoon." _Stephanie finished at last._

_Again, Chairman of the WWE and his daughter walked out the lobby. Vince didn't say a word nor even looked at his wrestlers in the face. Not even a single wave to say bye._

"It's eleven right now, there's some time for me to try and relax." _Randy Orton said._

_The room was silent, but there was something unsettling in the room's temperature. It was getting colder every minute. Nobody stood up, and nobody even dared to move. They just looked around in horror as they saw air coming out their mouths. Something or someone began to materialize in front of them all. A man, an elderly man appeared out of no where, and he walked across the lobby and disappeared through a wall._

_The Divas let out a piercing scream that rang through the entire room._

"What in the hell was that!" _Phil Brooks yelled not expecting anyone to honestly answer._

"Yeah, we are definitely not alone." _Adam said softly._

"There's something Vince isn't telling us, and I'm going to see what that is."_ Paul Levesque got up from his chair and stormed after Vince._"I love you Triple H!" and "Y2J Y2J Y2J!" _The first fan went up to Randy Orton, giving him a picture to sign and the young fan went down the table to the next wrestler. The second fan was a woman that looked to be in her twenties, she held a John Cena poster rolled up, and was very anxious to meet the WWE superstar. As she gave John the poster, she said_ "Welcome to Estes Park, John. It's so great to finally see you! I can't believe you are staying in this hotel though. I mean… it is nice, but oh boy it gives me the creeps."

Time past since then, it was now one in the evening and it was time for the autograph signing. Randy, Chris, Paul and John all sat in their chairs, with pens in hand and a coke by their side. There was a long line of fans, all screaming out

"Really? Well, why do you say that?" _Cena had a curious look upon his face._

"Don't you remember from the movie? You know, The Shining by Stephen King?" _She said with a big smile._

"You mean we are staying at that same hotel?"

"Well yeah, this is the Stanley Hotel and it was an influence on making that book. Some parts of the movie were done here, but that's all. This place though has its spirits I'm sure of that."

_The wrestlers all faced each other, their expressions all turned to disbelief._

"I knew this place looked so damn familiar!" _Randy Orton slammed his hand on the table._


	4. Too Much To Handle

After the autograph signing, Randy Orton, John Cena and Chris Irvine decided to investigate further and get more information on the Stanley Hotel

_After the autograph signing, Randy Orton, John Cena and Chris Irvine decided to investigate further and get more information on the Stanley Hotel. They walked past several rooms, and as they did, a sweet tune came out from one of the rooms. A nice lovely melody was playing within a room a few feet away from them. It was a piano. John turned to Chris, who was stiff in his tracks. He could tell he was listening carefully to the music._

"Oh come on, it's just probably a person in the music room." _Orton shrugged it off._

"Well, there is only one way to find out, right?" _John walked past the two superstars and was about to open the door to the music room._

"Wait, hold on! Knock first, don't be rude." _Chris exclaimed._

"Are you serious? This is open to the public, anybody can enter here." _John turned the knob slowly, thinking about if he should open the door or not. He burst open the door, and in the room was a lonely piano and several tables. The room was lit brightly by the sun outside, and made it seem as if were heaven with its bright white walls._

"There's nobody in here." _Cena said quietly._

"Look, there are doors on the side; someone could of have left out those doors. Don't start trying to make this some creepy ordeal." _Chris Irvine was getting somewhat annoyed, but tried to hold back some fear._

"We would of heard the door open, or the footsteps don't you think? They couldn't have left so quickly. We would have had seen them leave…" _Randy Orton now was admitting to himself that there was something odd in the room. _

_The room began to chill._

"Oh crap! Shit, what the hell? I hate it when it gets cold. You know what that means don't you? Damn it, I hate it. Something is going to happen, I just know it." _Randy yelled out and started pacing around._

"Relax, man. Let's get out of here and talk to some employees." _Cena suggested._

Meanwhile, Phil Brooks, JBL, Matt and Jeff Hardy and some others met up in the lobby. Then headed towards a room large enough to hold the wrestlers, who were discussing their storylines to one another. They all sat down, and looked over their scripts and papers. 

"When's the creative team getting here?" _Matt Hardy asked nobody in particular. _

"Uh, I'm hoping very soon. I need to know what they got in store for me on ECW." _Phil said._

_ Out of no where, Glen Jacobs had appeared into the room. Nobody noticed he entered. Everyone is somewhat intimidated by him, for his height and fearsome look. What most people don't know is that he is very intelligent and good to talk to. _

"Whoa man, it's not nice to just poof out of no where ha-ha." _Jeff said to the Big Red Machine. Who just smiled and sat next to the rainbow-haired warrior. _

"This place is great. The size of it, and the feel to it, just everything. Did you know that I'm staying in the room where Jack Nicholson was in? I feel like a damn kid at a candy store, weird to say I know."

"Wait what?" _John Layfield poked his head up from his script.  
_  
"Jack Nicholson. The actor." _Glen gestured a 'duh' with his hands._

"I know who Jack Nicholson is, I was asking about what do you mean by 'you staying in the room he stayed in'.

"In the movie "The Shining", he stays in the room and a lot of things happen. Remember? A classic horror movie and one of the best." _Glen said with a nod._

"Wow, I didn't know that! I remember that movie, but I thought it was all fake…" _Cody was on his feet with that remark._

"They didn't make the film all here. Only some parts, but the shit you see in that movie isn't based on the ghosts here at the hotel. This place has its own little paranormal shit to deal with." _Added Jeff Hardy._

Through out the room, a lot of 'wow's and 'oh my Gods' were said.

"And believe it or not, this is where you will see the old Owner of the hotel wander around. F.O. Stanley walks around the bar." _Jeff told the group of wrestlers._

"Someone has been doing their research." _Cody Rhodes patted Jeff's shoulder._

"Yeah, I had to. This morning was weird for me. I got a real bad chill down my spine and it was unusual. Then I remembered that people were talking about this hotel and how Stephen King was here and blah blah blah." _His interested began to fade._

"I really don't want to see no old dead owner walking around here." _Cody shook his head._

As soon as his words were spoken, a misty white haze formed around the stools of the bar. It formed a figure of a man, and the head turned to Cody Rhodes. It then began walking towards him; Cody's eyes were wide and in shock. The form quickly vanished into thin air.

Cody sat in disbelief. His hands were shaking.

"What the hell? Why is it always me? That's it; I'm not saying anything anymore!"

_Candice Michelle tried to comfort him, as he was still shaking._

Nobody thought they were no longer safe.


	5. Sights and Sounds

The time was eight at night

_The time was eight at night. The hotel corridors were silent, and the employees tended to their customers. Some people were just walking around the place, exploring and taking in the beautiful yet eerie atmosphere. Sitting down in a rocking chair, sipping coffee and looking out in horizon, Melina Perez enjoyed her 'alone' time. The porch was beautiful and it overlooked the amazing mountains and woods. She hugged on her fur coat tightly, since it was winter and there was tons of snow around. As she sipped her hot delicious coffee, she gazed to her right and noticed an elderly woman sitting beside her at the very end of the porch._

"Hello, how are you?" _Melina smiled and asked the woman._

_For awhile, the woman did not speak, but just smiled back._

"This place is beautiful, isn't it?" _The Raw Diva spoke again._

"Yes, it is. If only I could still be able to greet the people once more…"

_Melina had placed her drink down, and took her eyes off the woman._

"What do you mean by that?" _Melina turned to her right, but there was absolutely nobody there._

_ The rocking chair, in which the woman had sat in, was rocking gently._

Melina held in her scream, and covered her mouth with her hand. She tried and tried to calm down, looking around to see if the woman had left or something. Looking in the snow, for any prints but she was unfortunate since there was no tracks at all. She went back inside the hotel, into the lobby and sat on a sofa. Her eyes began to water, and her hands trembled with shock and fear. Suddenly a hand had touched her shoulder, and Melina sprung up from the sofa and screamed loudly.

"Melina! It's me Dave, oh my God, what's the matter with you?" _Dave Batista had grabbed both her shoulders._

"Oh Dave, I'm so sorry. I just got startled, really startled. I'm sorry. Um, you don't have anything planned for tomorrow right? No autograph signings?"

"Yeah actually I do. The Smackdown roster has to have autograph signing tomorrow, and you do too, isn't that right?"

"Yes I do. And well, I thought maybe after you are done we could spend some time together, you know just do whatever." _She said as she gave him a big hug.  
_  
_Dave knew something wasn't right with Melina, and so he gave her a kiss and a hug to comfort her._

_In John Cena's room, Randy, Adam and John Hennigan sat around drinking some beer. Randy had his feet up on a small table and Adam was looking out the window at the cold wind outside. Cena and Hennigan sat on the bed's edge just drinking and watching a film on television._

"Dude, nothing has happened to me." _Hennigan, who was known as 'John Morrison' on the ECW roster, broke the silence._

"Yeah well, you better get ready for it then." _Orton drank._

"I'm really scared, ooh" _Hennigan said sarcastically as he burped._

"I think you should be, man this place is great and all but I'm not up for any scary crap. I came here to do my job and relax, that doesn't include ghosts messing with me."_ The Rated R Superstar faced the men behind him. _

"I hear you on that one, man. Thankfully we are all out of here on Thursday." _Cena took a big chug of his beer and smacked his lips. _

"That's a relief and I'd seriously prefer staying in an arena than any haunted hotel, I'll tell you that." _Orton said._

_ All the men raised their beers and agreed to that._

On television, there was an inappropriate scene showing in the film. The men gathered up to watch and began nudging at each other for fun. It looked as if the spooky feeling began to fade, but then the television shut off. 

"HEY! Turn it back on, Anjelina was about to get down with it!"_ yelled out Hennigan._

"Nobody turned it off, it must have been the wiring or some shit." _Said Adam._

_John Cena looked behind the television set, and found everything fine. He clicked the power button, and the television turned back on. Only to show a fully clothed Anjelina instead of the scene the men were expecting._

"Damn it, we missed the good part." _Orton snapped his finger._

A sound then came from the window. A cracking sound, then it was a light tapping. The men faced the window, which was covered by the blinds. 

"It's a bird, what else?" _Cena suggested._

"Ha, yeah you're right, it's just a bird." _Adam said sarcastically. He went to the window, and opened the blinds. Staring back at them from outside the window was a man. Cena, Orton, Hennigan and Adam yelled and ran out the room as quick as they could. They stopped in the hallway, and looked further down the hallway. The door to the room had slammed shut. This was way more than they can deal with._


	6. Finally Free

The next day, all of the WWE superstars lined up and crowded around in the lobby awaiting Vince and Stephanie McMahon

_The next day, all of the WWE superstars lined up and crowded around in the lobby awaiting Vince and Stephanie McMahon. They were very serious, and very upset with what they have been dealing with. Cody Rhodes still had the horrible red mark on his arm from his last encounter. Finally Vince and Stephanie came through some doors, and walked towards the wrestlers. Vince looked like a wreck; he wasn't even wearing his expensive suit. He just wore casual clothing, and he looked very tired. Stephanie however seemed blank-faced. She looked down at her clipboard, and looked up at the superstars._

"Well…" _She started but was interrupted by all the WWE wrestlers. They all began telling of their experiences and started shouting things at Vince._

"You knew about this place! You knew we were staying in the haunted parts of this hotel! Why didn't you do anything about it?" _Bob Holly yelled out._

Vince rose an eyebrow and was about to shrug, but then Paul ranted in.

"Excuse me Vince, but I don't think you had a good time here either. Now, why didn't you tell us about this damn place?"

"I uh, well didn't really know. I did, but I found out as soon as we were about to arrive here. I thought this would be a good experience, and allow this to be reported. You know something like "WWE Wrestlers Stay in a Haunted Hotel". I didn't think things would go like this…" _his voice was lowering._

"Maybe you should do your research before hand, don't you think? Some of us got the living shit scared out of us. Not to mention Cody here, the poor guy was hurt by a ghost for Christ's sake!" _Bob Holly added._

Vince McMahon felt a bit shocked, but didn't speak. He didn't know what to do in fact. He simply just thought and pondered as he stood in front of his wrestlers. Stephanie didn't even look at her father; they all sensed that she knew about this hotel as well.

"I say we leave right now." _Brian Kendrick spoke._

"That seems like a fucking good idea!" _said John Cena._

_Many others began nodding and started to head for their rooms to start packing up._

"Wait, but…" _Vince didn't even bother._

All the superstars got their belongings in their luggage and bags. They started to feel a sense of relief and freedom. At the same time, all the doors of their rooms closed one by one. Ashley Massaro could hear Melina's door next door shut, and her screaming from inside her room. 

"I don't think someone wants us to leave just yet," _Alexis said._

"Well too fucking bad!" _Ashley ran to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge.  
_  
"Oh no you don't, you are not going to mess with me." _She tried again, but the door would just not open._

"Alexis, I need your help. I can't open this damn door!"

_Alexis and Ashley again attempted to open the door, and on the fifth try the door busted open sending the two girls falling backwards. They landed hard against the floor, and stumbled a bit to sit up. They looked at the door with confusion and anger. The two divas got their bags and ran out the door before it would close on them.  
Everyone with their bags in hand started walking out the hotel and got in either their cars or buses. Paul Levesque and Mark Callaway were looking over their fellow wrestlers, seeing if any were missing from the crowd. Mark's eyes widened._

"Where are Maria and Candice?" The phenom said.

"Shit, they still must be inside; we need someone to go get them." _Paul began to worry._

"I'll go and check them, anybody with me?" _said Adam Copeland._

_John Cena and Orton rose their hands went back inside to find Candice and Maria. For some reason, the hotel seemed to be deserted. A cold chill met them as they went through the front office. As they walked down the hallway the two girls stayed in, they stopped. A man and woman were on the other end of the hallway. Adam wanted to say something, but his mouth stayed shut. The man and woman stayed there holding hands, and they didn't seem to move either. They stared at the WWE superstars in the eyes._

"We have to get Maria and Candice, come on let's just hurry!" _Orton yelled as he moved past them and knocked on the door._

"Maria? Candice? Hey it's me, Orton. Open up come on, we are leaving this damn place!"

_There were sounds from inside the room. Whispers and shuffling were heard._

"Okay…we are going, just wait awhile." _Candice spoke low and soft._

"Alright, just hurry up a bit." _Adam said._

John Cena was still looking at the two spirits in amazement. He had never seen a ghost before, and he was seeing two of them at one time. Randy noticed John's eyes were focused on the ghosts, and snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Don't' look at them; they might want to come closer to us." _He said._

Cena shook his head to focus his eyes on something else. Finally, the door opened and Maria and Candice stepped out with their bags. Both girls looked worn out and frightened. 

"Come on, let's get going right now. Whatever you do, don't look behind you." _Adam Copeland notified the women._

"Why not?" _Maria said as she turned to look behind her, and her mouth widened to scream. Candice looked as well, and also screamed at the top of her lungs. They both saw the apparitions, and ran down the hallway leaving the men to handle the ghosts._

"Shit!" _John Cena yelled out and they were off and out the hotel. Everyone saw the superstars run out, and started questioning them._

"Just get in the damn bus or whatever and get the hell away from this place!" _Adam yelled out and went into his bus._

_ All the WWE wrestlers went into their cars and/or buses. They had all set secure in their seats, and laid their heads against their soft material. It was freedom at last. In Randy's bus, there was Jeff and Matt Hardy who sat together talking about what had happened. Then there was Cena and Adam trying to explain what they had seen, Alexis and Ashley Massaro joining in their conversation. Nobody really seemed too happy or ecstatic, but just shaken up and trembling. Randy Orton looked out his window to see the hotel one last time. He looked up at the room he stayed in, and saw the man and woman…standing in the window. They waved goodbye to him…_

"Dude…dude, hey Cena look at my room window now!"

_Cena looked at the room window, and didn't see anything. He shook his head and turned to Randy, then patted his shoulder._

"It's over man; don't start getting all freaked out about nothing. Don't let this shit get into your head, please don't. Hah, we are free, we are finally free. Let's get our asses back into the nearest arena and kick some live human ass alright?" _John Cena assured his friend._

_Randy Orton nodded and let out a slight smile to let John know it was alright. As John sat near the aisle side, Randy sat near the window and looked back at the hotel. The ghosts had gone, and thankfully him and the rest of the superstars were about to be gone from this place as well._

"Hey Orton, what's this letter? It's for you, and it does not have a name to say who it's from, check it out." _Cena passed him a letter he found in one of the seat pouches. Randy Orton opened the letter, and inside it in red letters said_ "Thank you for staying at the Stanley Hotel, hope to see you soon."

**Authors' notes: Well I hoped you like it. I believe I will start on a new horror story, since I honestly wasn't so proud of this one. But thank you for reading and reviewing, ya'll are the reason why I write.**


End file.
